


На виду

by PrettyPenny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, depilation, hurt!Dean
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Секреты Дина таковыми только кажутся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На виду

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hiding in the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/263642) by [Atanih88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atanih88/pseuds/Atanih88). 



> Вычитка: Бьянка Нев  
> Переведено на Байки-7.

Холодный белый свет ванной остро очерчивает предметы. Все кажется четче, резче, насыщенней. Пахнет краской и нежилым помещением.

Его пот и кровь метят новое жилье.

Он не дергается, когда влажная ладонь Сэма уверенно ложится ему на колено, слегка толкает.

— Дин.

Дин сжимает пальцы правой руки. Только что вправленное плечо ноет, сама рука лежит плетью на краю туалетного сиденья, запястье опухло так, что смотреть противно, да не особо-то и хочется. Хорошо бы еще ничего не чувствовать.

Сэм опять стучит двумя пальцами по колену. Он сидит перед Дином на корточках и смотрит снизу вверх.

— Дин, — снова зовет он.

Дин сглатывает, сжимает зубы и отворачивается. Шире раздвигает ноги, и теперь пол холодит ступни.

Сэм придвигается ближе, и Дин ерзает, пытается отодвинуться назад и при этом не потревожить руку.

Они постоянно занимают личное пространство друг друга. Но сейчас… Дину неуютно. Взгляд Сэма слишком спокоен, прикосновения чересчур уверенные, особенно когда он ведет рукой по внутренней стороне бедра, осторожничая, где кровь уже засохла и встала коркой на светлых волосках.

Рана выше, на бедре. Дин неосознанно напрягается, когда пальцы Сэма касаются края его боксеров, и еле сдерживается, чтобы не оттолкнуть, когда Сэм приподнимает ткань. Дин старается не зацикливаться на этом, хотя, кажется, он так сильно стиснул зубы, что теперь не расцепит их никогда.

Сэм хмурится, наклоняется ближе — и Дин вжимается спиной в бачок унитаза. У Сэма рассажена скула, на шее уже расцветают фиолетовые синяки, как венок из сраных маргариток.

Они еще легко отделались.

Сэм надавливает на бедро, слегка оттягивает кожу, и рана начинает болеть с новой силой. Но она слишком сильно покрыта кровью, и толком не ясно, где начало, где конец.

— Вроде кровь больше не идет, — замечает Сэм. Отстранившись, он берет в руки пакет и роется внутри.

Дин чешет щеку о здоровое плечо и морщится от всплеска острой боли в поврежденной руке.

— Только… давай побыстрее, Сэм.

Сэм заметно сжимает челюсти, опускает ресницы, пряча глаза. Дин отворачивается и упирается головой в раковину, не желая на это смотреть. Так и подмывает выставить Сэма за дверь и сделать все самому, и плевать на больную руку.

Они такие уже несколько недель, балансируют на грани, не чувствуют друг друга. И в этом вина Дина.

Горло непроизвольно сжимается, и Дин сглатывает. Сквозь смеженные веки пытается пробиться свет лампочки, но Дин отказывается его видеть, ныряет глубже, и теперь перед глазами плывут размытые чернильные точки.

В гнетущей тишине ванной Сэм шуршит пакетом, перебирая содержимое. Он случайно задевает колено Дина, мимолетно трогает теплой рукой, и Дин, сжав зубы, шире раздвигает ноги, чтобы избежать таких прикосновений. Он не обращает внимания на боль от впившихся в ладонь пальцев. Синяком больше, синяком меньше.

Сэм встает на ноги, и Дин открывает глаза. Наблюдает, как Сэм подходит к раковине с салфеткой в руке. Выкручивает вентиль и сует ткань под льющуюся воду, дает хорошенько промокнуть, затем резким движением выключает кран и возвращается на место.

— Как твое запястье? — интересуется Сэм. В этот раз его руки лежат на бедрах Дина, не давая их свести. Стоя на коленях перед Дином, Сэм кажется еще больше: его широкие плечи занимают слишком много места.

— Лучше всех, — выдавливает Дин.

Он вздрагивает, когда Сэм начинает промывать рану, сжимая пальцы в молчаливом предупреждении. Салфетка теплая, вода стекает с нее при каждом нажатии, оставляя кровавые ручейки. Сэм, не отвлекаясь, сосредоточенно обрабатывает рану, пока не показывается некрасивый порез, длинный и грубый, загибающийся ко внутренней стороне бедра.

Сэм хмурится и откидывает волосы с лица. Его лоб блестит от пота, и Сэм морщит его, наклоняя голову, чтобы как следует рассмотреть рану. Оттесняя плечом здоровую ногу Дина, он вклинивается как можно ближе, пока колено Дина не оказывается у него под рукой и не упирается в ребра.

Дин поднимает руку, собираясь напомнить о границах и личном пространстве, но Сэм сам подается назад. Он смотрит на занесенную руку, затем на Дина и, отвернувшись, снова начинает копаться в пакете, пока не достает бритву.

— Волосы… — адамово яблоко дергается, Сэм наклоняет голову, и теперь Дину ни черта не видно, — будут мешать. 

Бритва дешевая пластиковая, но новая. Сэм уверенно держит ее в руке. Тонкое лезвие тускло поблескивает.

— Чувак. Неужели ты меня брить собрался?

Сэм пристально смотрит, сощурив глаза — по цвету как медовый уксус, не иначе, — Дин только и может, что беспомощно открывать и закрывать рот. В конце концов он решительно встряхивает головой и принимается разглядывать кафельную плитку у Сэма за спиной.

— Я тебя не порежу, — произносит Сэм тоном, старательно лишенным эмоций. Вот только Дин знает все оттенки его голоса. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы услышать скрытое обвинение и, может быть, даже обиду. Интонация ясно говорит: ты должен доверять мне, всегда.

Дин просто вздыхает, трет лицо — пальцы липкие от пота.  
— Сэм… — он не может подобрать слов. Не знает, что делать, не знает, можно ли вообще с этим что-то сделать.

Сэм коротко кивает, встает и снова идет к раковине. На этот раз он прихватывает с собой пластиковый колпачок и, наполнив его водой, споласкивает под струей бритву. Его движения четкие, отточенные — когда он возвращается, от нежности не остается ни следа. Он склоняется над Дином и бесстрастно сжимает ногу.

— Не дергайся.

Дин захлопывает рот, почувствовав первое прикосновение лезвия к коже. Он возвращается к изучению стены, желая оказаться как можно дальше отсюда. Сэм очень осторожен. Дин старается не шевелиться, памятуя слова Сэма, чувствуя, как бритва проходит раз, другой. Рука Сэма ползет вверх по бедру.

Затем Сэм шепчет:

— Еще чуть-чуть, Дин.

И от этих слов под кожей разливается тепло. Сэм отодвигает боксеры, жесткие от засохшей крови, обнажая паховую складку. Дин неловко замирает, когда ткань сильнее, чем нужно, стягивает яйца. Однако он сидит не шелохнувшись, и бритва снова начинает скользить по коже. Сэм следом ведет большим пальцем: на этот раз лезвие движется гораздо медленнее.

Дин сутулит плечи, неосознанно пытаясь закрыться, свернуться в клубок, — хоть какая-то защита в таком уязвимом положении. Это ни с чем не сравнимо, даже с тем, когда твой брат наставляет на тебя пистолет. Невзирая на боль, от теплой ладони и нежных ласковых пальцев с Дином творится что-то невообразимое, начинает сосать под ложечкой. Он глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь себя успокоить, усмирить.

Сэм отнимает бритву, окунает в колпачок с водой, встряхивает. Затем стучит станком по пластику. И он даже не подумал убрать руку, наоборот, теперь она не просто лежит на Диновом бедре, а движется выше, сжимая мышцы большим и указательным пальцем, пока не упирается в промежность.

Сэм возвращается к делу, но вместо того чтобы взяться за бритву, залипает на гладкой коже вокруг раны.

Дин смотрит на макушку брата. Болезненные ощущения отошли на второй план. Воздух ванной колет вспотевшую шею. Дин облизывает губы. Сейчас бы он с большей радостью испытал острую режущую боль.

— Думаю, можно зашивать, — хрипло произносит он, под конец голос срывается, но они оба делают вид, что не заметили.

— Ты мне доверяешь?

Ошарашенный вопросом, Дин смотрит на брата и ловит его внимательный взгляд, серьезный, ждущий. В то же время большой палец Сэма ныряет под задранный край боксеров и проводит по жестким волоскам. У Дина пересыхает во рту, позывы к тошноте уступают место новому леденящему кровь чувству: кажется, у него встает.

Похоже, Сэм как-то по-своему истолковывает его молчание. Отложив бритву, он протягивает руку к резинке Диновых боксеров, дергает и смотрит на Дина.

— Привстань.

Дин не уверен, что правильно расслышал. Только вот Сэм все так же тянет трусы, спуская их до бедер, проследив пальцами выступающие косточки. Обхватывает ладонями задницу, заставляя Дина ее приподнять.

— Давай же, Дин. — Между бровями залегла морщинка, губы упрямо сжаты. Сэм глядит на Дина и ждет, пока тот выполнит его просьбу.

И Дин выполняет.

Сэм распахивает глаза и тут же сглатывает, смотрит вниз, где приспущенные под задницу боксеры туго обтягивают бедра. Дин видит основание своего члена. Черт.

Дин снова откидывается назад, трет рукой глаза, да там ее и оставляет — от греха, потому что он понятия не имеет, что творит. Что они творят. 

До слуха доносится всплеск воды, Сэм снова придвигается ближе. Теперь его рука сжимает ягодицу. И когда Сэм проводит бритвой по жестким лобковым волосам, Дин закусывает губу, стараясь сидеть неподвижно. Сжимает ладонь в кулак и надавливает на переносицу, не в силах открыть глаза. От медленного движения лезвия, сбривающего волосы, скручивает желудок.

Рука Сэма перемещается выше, круговыми движениями гладит живот, вероятно, пытаясь успокоить, но Дин только сильнее напрягается. Мышцы каменеют под ладонью Сэма. Черт… вот же черт.

Ему… приятно. Ему приятно, и у него стоит.

Сэм полощет станок и снова принимается за дело. Где-то на краю сознания Дина посещает мысль: разве им не нужна пена или что-то в этом роде? Но затем бритва скользит ниже, звук — словно бархат шуршит. Теперь лезвие слишком близко… и в глубине души Дин знает, как легко оно может соскочить, прорезать кожу, оставить тонкую красную линию; он отнимает руку от лица и хватает Сэма за плечо.

— Сэм, — сипит он, будто его связки пропустили через мясорубку.

Сэм бы его не порезал.

— Да? — голос Сэма ничуть не лучше.

Дин слышит, как он сглатывает, за миг до того как бритва останавливается. Рука Сэма прямо там, под членом, плотно обхватывает его и выправляет из-под резинки трусов, и теперь член оказывается прижат к горячей коже Динова живота. Дин в шоке открывает рот. Сэм резко подается вверх, прижимаясь к груди Дина, мокро целует-кусает открытое горло, просовывая руку под резинку трусов.

Бритва с глухим стуком падает на пол, Сэм продолжает упорно трудиться над членом Дина. Ладонью давит на головку, ждет, затем переходит к яичкам, ныряет под них, и массирует скрытое местечко, заставляя Дина согнуться сильнее. Губы Сэма спускаются ниже к ключице, оставляя влажные следы. Рука продолжает орудовать у Дина в трусах.

— Сэм. Ох, Сэм! — Дин зарывается пальцами в волосы брата, крепко сжимает на затылке; наплевав на боль в бедре, плече, запястье, он приподнимается навстречу его руке. — Твою же…

Сэм перемещает руку выше и обхватывает член, сдавливает головку, дразнит щелку, и Дин кричит, подскакивает на месте, плотно прижимается губами к макушке Сэма и дрожит.

Какое-то время он не слышит ничего, кроме собственного дыхания. Его все еще слегка потряхивает, когда он различает голос Сэма. До Дина не сразу доходит смысл слов.

— Ты должен мне верить, Дин. — Дин вздрагивает, когда Сэм убирает ладонь, чтобы затем обнять обеими руками, аккуратно избегая ран и синяков. — Ты должен мне доверять. 

Выпутав руку из волос брата, Дин обхватывает его за плечи и склоняет голову к его голове. Расслабляется и едва заметно кивает.

— Я знаю, Сэм. Я знаю.


End file.
